


听说影帝已婚

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	听说影帝已婚

听说影帝已婚

前文:

“那战哥”王一博抬起上半身轻轻的碰了碰肖战的嘴角“别吃醋了，吃我吧”

“你说真的”

王一博被放到床上的时候整个人懵了一下“战……战哥，你要干嘛……”

“吃”肖战嘴角扬起坏坏的笑“你”

“那我的懒觉怎么办”

“乖，等哥哥吃饱后就陪你睡”

正文:

“唔……哥哥……”小朋友伸手推着男人的胸膛“等等”

肖战轻笑出声“怎么，紧张?”

“我喘口气先” 小孩从床上坐起来，拍着胸口吸了一大口气“好了，来吧”他用手把男人拉过来，主动的凑过去

这么主动?，肖战扯过一旁的被子把人整个裹起来，乖乖躺下任身上人动作

小孩脸红红的，闭着眼睛亲肖战，也不做其他动作，肖战忍的辛苦，开口打断道

“崽崽，你该下一步了”

王一博懵懵的看着肖战，“下……下一步是……什么?”

男人抱着人翻了个身，无奈的笑道“不知道还那么主动，哥哥来吧”说完便俯下身密密麻麻的吻落在身下人的脸上身上，从额头到嘴角再到耳垂，王一博颤着身偏过头躲着身上人的吻“哥，别……嗯……痒……”

肖战笑着放过小孩敏感的耳廓，手指移到胸前，“唔……哥……不要……”

“不舒服?”

“嗯啊……疼……别扯……”

“呵”男人轻笑着吻上人的胸前的红缨“崽崽，这可由不得你，哥哥开始咯” 

“唔……嗯啊……哥……”欲望被温热的大手裹住的瞬间，肖战明显感觉到手下的身子在微微颤抖“不是情期就这么害羞的吗崽崽”

“嗯……不许……说……啊慢……慢点”

“好好好，不说” 手里动作不停，上下有规律的动着

小孩舒服的眯着眼，嘴巴微微张着喘着气，肖战笑笑，加快了手里的动作

“啊……战……战哥”

“唔……嗯……呜……”

王一博只觉得眼前白光一闪，尽数射在了他哥手上，羞的小孩侧过头把脸埋在枕内，不在看男人

“怎么那么害羞啊，崽崽” 肖战低头咬了一口小孩的耳朵“崽崽，你现在舒服了要照顾哥哥咯”

“嗯” 王一博闷闷的应了一声“哥，累了”

“乖啊，哥哥快一点” 肖战从床头的抽屉里取了润滑油挖了一小块把手探到人身后，小孩挣扎着要起来，肖战扶着人奇怪的问道“怎么了？”

“趴……要趴着” 王一博把脸埋进自己的手臂里，太羞耻了

肖战的手指有意无意的擦过小孩体内的敏感点，惹的身下人娇喘连连“哥，你别……别弄了……进……进来……”

当炙热抵上穴口时，烫的身下人身体不自觉的往前移，小孩喘着气，“哥……哥……”

“崽崽，哥哥在”

“啊……唔嗯……哥……疼……” 小孩侧过头眼里是生理性的泪水，“哥哥要抱……呜……”

肖战也不好受，卡在中间进也不是退也不是，只能低头亲吻着小孩，慢慢等人适应“好，崽崽放松”

“呜嗯……呜……唔”肖战感觉到小孩放松下来了，才敢慢慢动着急到深处“忍一忍好不好，下次哥哥一定等你情期了在……”

“唔……要抱” 小孩奶声奶气的说着，肖战抱着人转了个圈抱进怀里“你有时候就是闹”

“唔……动一动，哥哥”

“哈啊” 

“哥……哥……慢……快……啊……”

因为照顾着自家崽崽说累了，肖战在人体内射了一次便没在折腾他，退出身后道“累了，就先睡，哥哥抱你去清洗一下在陪你睡好不好”

“嗯”

……


End file.
